


Grass is always Greener where?

by Sethybones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethybones/pseuds/Sethybones
Summary: When Beta Katsuya, questions his relationship with Alpha Kaiba what happens when an omega goes on Nationwide news proclaimming he is Kaibas Fated Pair. What does that entail for Katsuya who constantly get the short end of the stick?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
This fanfic has been dying to be written for a whime now and I hope i do it justice.  
Everytime I have read a ABO story, I crave for deeper stories that dont just involve a A x O or B x O  
I wanted to explore other types or relationships and see how the society pressures of the A x O weighed on them.  
So i hope you enjoy.

Katsuya stared at his burger as he sat on the porch of his rundown apartment on a hot summer day. Not much time had gone by since the departure of the pharaoh, thus summer had gotten a lot less crazy.  
Katsuya sighed looking at his flip phone scrolling through texts, no dueling competition this weekend to prepare for, thus everyone was busy taking a holiday, everyone except Katsuya who had stayed back in Domino to work a part time job and warn a bit of extra cash. Soon their Last Year of High School would come to an end and everyone would leave for their college of choice or work, Katsuya thought about continueing his schooling, but what was the point if he was going to continue as a Pro Dueler.  
Katsuya finished his burger and laid back against the window. "What a painfully average life." He glared at Yuugi's contact, whos owner was currently away in Egypt.  
  
It was amazing how the small Omega hadn't received a bite in all the time they were traveling around the world but Katsuya guessed the leather collar had something to do with that.  
Katsuya hummed, thankfully, as he wasn't an Omega thus he didn't have to worry about his safety where ever he went out. Though his insides turned as he thought, "What -if" he was an Omega. Then he maybe he'd find his Fated Pair, and raise a happy family with him, 2 kin at least. He smiled thoughtfully at the idea.  
A ring interrupted his thoughts as just the person was calling him.  
  
"Yo, what do ya want" he answered the phone non nonchalantly.  
"Jounouchi… I'm sending a cab over to pick you up in 10 be ready immediately" the voice on the other end said sternly. Katsuya closed the phone and stuff it in his pocket and stood up from the porch. He grabbed his wallet and keys and locked up the apartment not sure when he'd be coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, It seemed longer on my phone D: but I wanted to get theidea/general premise up and story out of my head.


	2. Chapter 1.

Kaiba's hand gripped tight to his puppy's hips giving one last thrust as shivers ran through his body.  
Jounouchi let out a soft moan as they both released their loads at the same time, kaibas arms shaking above as if they couldnt hold the weight any longer. After a couple of seconds the brunette collapsed on top of Jouniuchi's back, both of them breathing heavily, yet not saying a word. 

"A-atleast let me clean myself before you start getting cuddly" jounouchi whined as he pulled himself from Kaibas grasp. He got up from the bed and stalked over to the bathroom and turned on the showers.   
He was never one to be a clean freak, but going to bed sticky and slimy was never his thing and yet Kaiba managed to escape the ordeal with the bare minimum amount of damage. Behind him he could hear the TV start to rumble as Kaiba flipped through the channels finally settling on DomNews. 

It didn't take long for Jounouchi to get clean, a quick scrub and hair shampoo and he felt as fresh as a baby's bum. 

"While you don't have school tomorrow, I still have work in the morning so come to bed" Jou heard Kaiba calling from the bed, as if Kaiba wasnt the one who called him to come over in the first place. 

"And make sure to dry your hair, I dont need my bed smelling like wet dog " another snark came from the bedroom, yet Jounouchi brushed it aside while towel drying his hair. "Shut yer trap moneybags its ain't like you cant afford a new set…" Jounouchi said coming out of the bathroom only to be cut off by Kaiba waving his hand. 

On the TV, the 9 o'clock news was the anchorman interviewing a young Male, "what makes you so certain that your claims are true?" The anchorman said.   
"I just know it! I walked passed him and I felt a heat inside my stomach just demanding me to go up to him and make him mine!" The young omega said passionately on the television. 

"Fated pair?" Jounouchi asked hiding the twinge of jealousy, climbed nto bed next to Kaiba, who had changed into PJ pants. He could see the sneer on the other face growing. 

" Only those fool hearty enough to believe in such thing as Fated Pair, I put up with your dweeb gangs "friendship", last thing i need is a fated pair". The cold stare from the brunette would probably kill if it could. Jounouchi shivered. "I mean. That omega ould be talking about anyone right?"   
Kaiba just looked at him. "You're joking right? Theres only one reason an omegas desperate enough to go into T.V like that." 

"So, Seto Kaiba I know you're out there and yearning to find me so we can - " The TV was instantly shut off and the room went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the change in names is confusing. I was already halfway through writing when I realized I had Used Katsuya in the previous chapter rather than Jounouchi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking me a while to get these chapters out. I'm not great at writing but I do want this story to be out there!

Jounouchi spent all morning grumbling about the news, for the 30 minute walk home he thought no one in town would dare mention it in front of him but he was wrong. It was the latest gossip and everybody was talking. The alphas joyous that the lead competition was out of the field and omegas were crying off the loss of the prime target.   
Word spread fast of the mysterious Omega who bravely declared that the strings were attached. Jounouchi had left early that morning but not fast enough to catch news cars driving past him towards the mansion, waiting for the CEO 's departure for work. 

Even Jounouchis favorite breakfast didn't cheer him up as the diner was packed with people who had no better place to be.   
"What's got you down Jou-san?" The waitress asked pouring Jounouchi a cup of hot chocolate. " I've never seen you frown at an omelette before, especially one that I made just for you. Extra bacon and all" Ai-chan may have been nosy but Jounouchi didn't mind. It was nice having someone to talk to when his friends weren't around. 

"Y'know Omega drama. I just.. dont gettit?" Jou huffed taking another bite. "My Ma was an omega and look where that's got her. Ditched by the first Alpha to claim her and leaving her with a good for nothing son" his resentment grew as he stabbed the omelette a bit more aggressively. "After she took my sis, I was left alone to deal with the deadbeat alpha. A disgrace to the Jounouchi line. My pa would always tell me in his drunken stupor " I cant even sell ya to make babies" I'm so glad hes gone now... sorry AI-chan I let my emotions get the better of me." Jounouchi sighed. His food growing cold in front of him.

AI-chan smiled and leaned against the counter. " Jounouchi-San, you've been coming to my diner since you could walk on your own, you know you can talk to me about your troubles. Someday you'll find your someone who will understand you just like an alpha made for an omega. Just because you dont have the pheromones to draw you doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you."   
Jounouchi smiled up at her. "Thanks I'll take the rest to go" slapping down the money owed and tip. 

Getting home finally felt nice to strip and lie in bed. Luckily he didn't have to work until that evening and then, counting on his fingers how many days until school started again. Summer breaks only lasting another couple of weeks meant he had to keep himself busy until then. 

Jounouchi closed his blinds and set his alarm and decided to watch pro-dueling videos to pass the time when an ad popped up before the video started. 

Did you know 30% of the betas have regressive Gene's that could pop up later in life? Dont be surprised later in life, go to the ABO labs now and see if your fate-" 

Jounouchis interest has peaked but fat thumbed the skip ad button. He cursed at his impatience and fat fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3 (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots Nsfw in this chapter. 
> 
> I could write smut but what's smut without a purpose

Days had passed since the newscast and like all things people moved on. Now the big talk of the city was the tournament that was drawing close.  
Last one before summer break ended, thus meant finales was right around the corner.  
Jounouchi had already made it to semi-finals and he was hyped to see if he could make it to finals this year. Sponsors were going to be there this year and Jouniuchi knew if he wanted to go pro He would need to catch the eyes of a sponsor that wasn't his fuck buddy. 

He visited Yuugi's tramps store, picking up cards that could be side boarded and other board games. Maybe a night with the seto brothers in some nice and easy, non competitive board games would be a good way to send off summer vacation.  
Jounouchi walked down the street excited when a black limo pulled up. 

A window slowly rolled down to reveal a brunette coldly staring ahead. 

"Why, what ta coincidence" jounouchi smirked leaning against the car window. "I was just bout to call you"  
Kaiba glanced over and nodded. 

"I would say great minds think a like, but your puppy brain can barely compute 2 plus 2" Kaiba snorted, albeit ushering Jounouchi to climb into the car. 

Though he wasnt one to Express his feelings through words. Kaiba had already moved over a seat and gave Jounouchi an impatient look in the eye. 

" Works been busy and PR is going crazy going around shutting down the news. " Kaiba said once Jounouchi had decided to climb into the limo, Pulling him close and smashing their lips together. 

Jounouchi melted into their kiss. Almost dropping the bad of cards and board games onto the car floor. "H-hey, careful I have expensive cardboard in this bag" Jounouchi huffed trying to recapture his breath.  
As the limo drove downtown it was almost impossible to keep Kaibas hands off of his pants. 

"What's got you so riled up?" Jounouchi asked his bag creating space between him and the irritated CEO.  
"Just alpha things, omega didn't take their suppressant at work, but you wouldn't understand" Kaiba spat, his knuckles white and his face at a 2nd glance looking a bit flashier than usual. 

His eyes were focused on the road, but his hand was creeping for Jounouchis leg.  
As soon as the limo crept towards one of Kaibas Flat, one that was specifically bought for these meet ups though Kaiba would never admit to it, Kaiba rushed Jounouchi out of the car and into the building.  
Not even a second after the door closed to the apartment Kaiba slammed Jounouchi against the closed door and kissed him hard. 

Jounouchi could tell something was off. Or On on other words. There was a sweet scent emitting from Kaiba that felt familiar but also got his body hot. In fact he had been hot and bothered since getting into the limo. 

"K-Kaiba Slow down, I still need to take off my s-shoes" Jounouchi gasped between nips and kisses.  
Kaibas hands already wandering up Jou's chest, creeping his tee shirt off, though the bulge in either ones pants told them to just TAKE IT OFF.

Kaiba disrobed dragging a now shirtless Jounouchi to the living room couch, his irritation in his eyes grew as he saw Jounouchis pants still on.  
He let out a low growl as he unbuttoned and ripped both pants and underwear off in one fel swoop.  
His face meet the blondes as his hands grasped at Jounouchis hip, grinding both of their hard libidos together. 

"I want you, I need you" Kaiba let a low growl into Jounouchis ear. He took the blond And tossed him over to his stomach. His eyes wistfully taking in the sight beneath him. 

He placed his erect penis against Jous theighs and worked his dick in between creating friction against both members. Jou's breath hitched at the immediate pleasure, his hands grasping as t the couch when he felt a finger being inserted into his hole. 

"K-kaiba.." even though they met up weekly, Kaiba had never rushed through preparing him before, actually it was like a beast within was unleashed. 

"K-Kaiba, p-please" jounouchi whikpered beneath the brunette. At jounouchis request Kaiba stopped try humping, and placed the tip at the entrance and slowly pushed in. Both of the boys faces flushed at the relief of the Pent up desires. 

"Jounouchi…you feel so good" Kaibas head was numb from pleasure the heat in his body taking over his mind. "B-become mine" he bent over, biting the tips of Jounouchis ears.  
Jous whole body shivered at the pace of Kaibas rhythmic thrusts and the nips that Kaiba was placing over his body. 

"F -fu ck" Jounouchi's voice cracked, feeling Kaiba kiss the back of his neck. Kaibas thursts became faster and harder pushing jounouchi down into the couch, his mouth itching to bit something when he saw his target. With a final thrust, he went down on Jounouchis neck, and bit down hard. In the heat of the moment, and surprise of the sharp pain both males came, panting heavily and fell into each others arms Too tired to question the events of what had just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me guys!  
I promise this chapter wasnt just a smut chapter! It's got something to do with the overarching plotline  
Also first time actually writing smut , left me know how I did :3


End file.
